


STAR WARS IX: I FIGLI DELLA FORZA

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But I Am Trying, Canon Compliant, I am not an actual writer, I read all of them, Multi, This is even respectful of the comics, This is my dream version of STAR WARS Episode IX, This is respectful of Bloodline by Claudia Gray, This is respectful of Last Shot By Daniel Older, This is respectful of Resistance Reborn by Rebecca Roanhorse, This is respectful of TLJ novelization by Jason Fry, This is respectful of The Force Awakens novelization by Alan Dean Foster, This story takes place after the events of The Last Jedi (and aknowledges those same events!), This work tries to be as much a CANON book as possible
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Tanto tempo fa......In una galassia lontana lontanaEPISODIO IX  I FIGLI DELLA FORZALuke skywalker è morto! Tuttavia, il sacrificio del Maestro jedi ha permesso a ciò che restava della RESISTENZA di sfuggire alla distruzione più totale per mano del PRIMO ORDINE.Ad un anno dalla battaglia di Crait, la scintilla della ribellione brucia ancora e si espande fin dagli angoli più remoti della galassia.Sotto la guida del Generale Leia Orana, nuove e vecchie alleanze sono state saldate.Tuttavia le perdite subite sono state così ingenti da costringere gli eroi ribelli ad una momentanea ritirata, in attesa che i tempi si facciano maturi per tornare allo scoperto.Intanto, il nuovo Leader Supremo Kylo Ren è alla disperata ricerca dell’ultimo dei Jedi.Non si fermerà finché non l’avrà trovata. Incapace di sopportare che la ragazza si sia chiusa completamente ad ogni possibilità di contatto, ha inviato le sue sentinelle in ogni dove.Rey non sembra però intenzionata a riaprire la connessione che ancora li lega. La morte di Snoke non ha infatti intaccato quello speciale legame tra loro, anzi sembra averlo a dir poco potenziato tanto da mettere la giovane ragazza in allarme...
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Rey/Kylo Ren, Reylo Rey Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. PROLOGO

La nipote aveva fatto ritorno. Alcida-Auka, la più anziana del popolo dei lanai che abitava le pendici scoscese di Ahch-to, non si era fatta trovare impreparata. Le capanne erano state riparate e ripulite al meglio dalla sua ultima visita, le scale spazzate a dovere.

L’inverno aveva inoltre lasciato posto alla primavera e quindi vi erano diverse primizie che avrebbe potuto offrirle.Solo fino a poche settimane prima, qualunque visitatore si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di alghe secche e pesce salato, ma ora le bacche germogliavano rigogliose, la fauna selvatica era tornata a nuova vita e i soli avevano ormai asciugato ciò che restava dell’ultima neve.

Le tradizioni della sua gente, avevano imposto ancora una volta ad Alcida-Auka di accogliere con calore la maldestra ragazza, nonostante questa, fin dal loro primo incontro si fosse dimostrata decisamente poco avvezza al rispetto delle regole e della vita comune.

Lei tuttavia aveva subito scosso la testa in segno di diniego. “Sono qui solo di passaggio, ma grazie lo stesso” aveva detto sfoggiando un timido sorriso. L’anziana lanai non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare come solo gli angoli della sua bocca si fossero incurvati leggermente all’insù, mentre il suo sguardo fosse rimasto triste e pensieroso.

Ad ogni modo sarebbe stato uno spreco farla risalire nuovamente sul suo battello volante a mani vuote, aveva pensato Alcida-Auka con costernazione. Qualunque visitatore, per quanto particolare, meritava sempre la dovuta attenzione.

Questo le era stato insegnato. A quel punto la lanai si era ricordata di ciò che il loro ultimo visitatore, lo zio, aveva lasciato indietro. Non era mai successo che qualcuno tornasse a reclamare quegli oggetti, perché nessuno prima di allora aveva mai lasciato l’isola fino a che aveva avuto respiro.

La nipote ovviamente, faceva eccezione. Senza esitazione, la lanai l’aveva dunque condotta fino al vecchio capanno adibito a magazzino, dove da generazioni venivano accantonate le cose che i visitatori si lasciavano alle spalle.

A quel punto, la meraviglia si era immediatamente stampata sul viso della ragazza, che con mani tremanti aveva fatto sue la bussola stellare e la spada infilandole poi dentro la borsa che teneva a tracolla. Infine la nipote si era chinata verso di lei per abbracciarla.

Quel calore inaspettato aveva non poco stupito l’anziana lanai, del tutto impreparata a tanta gioia per un gesto che, dal suo punto di vista, rappresentava poco più di una semplice cortesia. Infine, Alcida-Auka aveva visto la ragazza allontanarsi e partire nuovamente per la sua strada.

Non sapeva se la nipote sarebbe tornata sui suoi passi, ma in cuor suo aveva come la sensazione che quello fosse stato un ultimo vero addio.Chi e quando sarebbe arrivato dopo non era dato sapere, ma come sempre, lei e le sue sorelle l’avrebbero accolto a braccia aperte.

___________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Ajan Kloss era rimasto celato per anni dalle carte stellari. Erano stati gli abitanti di Aldeeran a lasciarlo deliberatamente indietro, nascosto agli occhi del senato imperiale. Ancora una volta Leia non poté fare a meno di provare una fitta di nostalgia al pensiero di quanto la popolazione dalla quale proveniva fosse stata accorta, tanto da prevedere uno sviluppo tanto nefasto per la galassia. Non abbastanza accorti, comunque, da poter prevenire la propria stessa estinzione, le suggerì amaramente la sua mente stanca, ma quello sarebbe stato impensabile per chiunque.

Nessuno aveva idea che l’impero stesse progettando la Morte Nera, almeno fino a quando questa non si era manifestata in tutta la sua potenza davanti ai loro occhi.

Leia sospirò. La distruzione di Aldeeran non aveva mai smesso di perseguitarla, nemmeno dopo tanto tempo. Lasciarsi andare a quella malinconia però l’avrebbe facilmente mangiata viva, meglio mettere le proprie energie in qualcosa di più costruttivo, si disse. La ribellione doveva risorgere a nuova vita e per questo occorreva tutto l’impegno possibile.

Nuove reclute avevano da poco rimpolpato le fila della resistenza ed ora che Ajan Kloss era finalmente funzionante come nuovo campo base al riparo dalle insidie del Primo Ordine, forse i ribelli avrebbero finalmente potuto tornare ad operare a pieno ritmo come organizzazione. Tuttavia, Leia Organa era preoccupata. Per quanto importante fosse la presenza attiva di nuovi tecnici, piloti e attendisti, senza una vera leadership, chi avrebbe saputo guidarli in quella guerra?

Negli ultimi mesi infatti, era stata sua premura cercare in ogni modo di ritrovare nuovi esponenti che guidassero i ribelli verso il loro avvenire. Fin dai suoi diciannove anni Leia aveva sempre combattuto a denti stretti, cercando di trovare in sé la forza di non mollare anche nelle situazioni più disperate.

Ma per sua fortuna, non era mai stata davvero sola. Mon Mothma e tanti altri leader come L’ammiraglio Akqbar erano sempre stati al suo fianco per consigliarla e guidarla lungo il cammino.

Il suo stesso padre, o meglio, quello che per lei sarebbe sempre rimasto tale, Bail Organa, le aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva sulla politica e sull’importanza di avere qualcuno da prendere come esempio che sapesse comunicare agli altri ciò che andava fatto e giustificare i sacrifici che inevitabilmente sarebbero stati compiuti. Tuttavia, in seguito all’attacco del Raddus da parte dei caccia stellari del Primo Ordine, al quale era miracolosamente sopravvissuta, Leia non solo aveva perso degli amici fidati e degli importanti strateghi militari, ma aveva anche dovuto confrontarsi con i postumi da radiazioni dovute alla esposizione prolungata nello spazio aperto. Tutto questo le aveva certamente fiaccato sia la mente e lo spirito, ma non era riuscito a portarle via la speranza né tantomeno la voglia di continuare a lottare.

“Generale Organa, a quanto sembra il Primo Ordine è di nuovo in movimento” Threepio venne a ridestarla dai suoi pensieri facendo emergere la sua testa dorata all’interno della tenda da campo nella quale si era rifugiata per trovare riparo dal calore del sole. “Il Generale Casterfo crede che sarebbe saggio aspettare il passaggio della baraonda prima di intraprendere il viaggio che aveva previsto di fare su Paasana. Il Primo Ordine potrebbe essere diretto nel medesimo sistema”. Dopo avergli rivolto un cenno di assenso, Leia si alzò in piedi con l’aiuto del proprio bastone, non senza una certa fatica. “Il Generale Casterfo ha ragione. Per favore, avverti Rey del cambio di programma.

Non vorrei che si affrettasse a partire senza esserne informata” disse. “Subito generale!” Threepio fu ben lieto di rispondere. Poco prima di dirigersi verso il luogo dove sapeva essere posteggiato il Millennium Falcon, il droide si voltò nuovamente ad osservare Leia con fare meditabondo. Conoscendolo, Lei fu subito certa che stesse per fare qualche colorita obiezione in proposito al piano di cui era stato messo al corrente, ma ciò che ottenne da lui in quel momento fu perfino di peggio. “Si sente bene Generale?” chiese ad un tratto Threepio con fare apprensivo. Ed eccola lì la conferma che, no, non era solo una sua impressione. Il senso di stanchezza che sempre più la opprimeva era reale. “Sto bene, ora va pure!” lo congedò lei, imperterrita.

Ma la realtà era che il suo corpo non sembrava risponderle più come avrebbe dovuto. Leia sapeva che cosa questo avrebbe comportato. Perciò era andata alla ricerca di nuovi leader che potessero portare avanti gli ideali della Resistenza. Sapeva che non le restava ancora molto tempo. Tuttavia, l’ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia era ritrovarsi bloccata a letto con un dosaggio extra di quel medicinale che la dottoressa Kalonia le aveva prescritto di prendere ogni qual volta il suo corpo le giocava brutti scherzi. Fino a quando la sua mente avrebbe saputo sopportare quella pena, non ce ne sarebbe stato davvero bisogno, dopodiché...

Non appena Threepio se ne fu andato, Leia si affacciò a sua volta al di là della tenda da campo utilizzata come dimora momentanea, mettendosi ad osservare la foresta lussureggiante che sembrava vibrare tutta attorno a loro. Prese un profondo respiro e rilassò la mente per tentare di allontanare in qualche modo il dolore da sé. Se non altro, l’arrivo di Ransolm Casterfo alla base ribelle le aveva risollevato il morale, almeno in piccola parte. Le perdite subite durante l’ultima battaglia contro il Primo Ordine erano state numerose: Luke, l’Ammiraglio Holdo, Akbar e tanti altri ancora. Rivedere un vecchio amico come Casterfo aveva portato un vento di speranza tra le fila della Resistenza. I ribelli infatti, dopo la fuga disperata da Crait si erano rifugiati su Ryloth, da una sua vecchia conoscenza.

Si erano presto resi conto di non essere soli come avevano creduto durante le ore più dure in cui nessuno aveva risposto alla loro chiamata di emergenza. Il fatto era che i maggiori leader dei pianeti un tempo fedeli alla Nuova Repubblica, erano stati fatti prigionieri. Il Primo Ordine aveva provveduto a catturarli per tempo, per piegarli e togliere di mezzo le voci discordanti che non avevano paura di sollevarsi per condannare gli orrori da loro commessi.

Il black squadron di Poe Dameron aveva avuto un ruolo fondamentale in tutto ciò, riuscendo a mettere mano su una lista di nomi. Ex senatori scampati alla distruzione del sistema di Hosinian Prime, ma anche famosi atleti e cantanti, compositori. Tutti coloro che si erano più o meno apertamente schierati a favore della libertà e contro la tirannia, avevano subito lo stesso destino. Personaggi scomodi, potenzialmente capaci di influenzare le masse con i loro messaggi di speranza e accettazione. Alcuni erano stati mandati a morire svolgendo mansioni tra le più pericolose, nei cantieri navali, tra le pericolanti passerelle e i vapori tossici. Altri erano stati semplicemente condannati a morire nell’oscurità di qualche stanza in un avamposto del Primo Ordine.

Fortunamente, Poe, Finn e gli altri erano stati capaci di liberare almeno alcuni di loro, tra cui famoso ex Senatore Casterfo. Leia non avrebbe mai dimenticato il giorno in cui lui l’aveva pubblicamente smascherata davanti a tutto il sensato quale figlia di Dart Veder. Sebbene ormai sembrasse che fossero trascorsi secoli, visti tutti gli avvenimenti intercorsi dall’entrata in scena del Primo Ordine, l’eco di quel terribile giorno risuonava ancora vivido nella memoria di Leia come se tutto fosse appena accaduto.

Tuttavia, lo shock, la rabbia e il senso di tradimento che l’avevano colta allora, avevano ormai da tempo lasciato posto alla riflessione. A quanto sembra, lei e Casterfo non erano mai stati davvero nemici e quel colpo basso da lui sferrato, era avvenuto a causa delle bieche macchinazioni di Lady Carise, ex senatrice centralista.

Carise aveva abilmente manipolato entrambi a proprio vantaggio, con il solo scopo di far allontanare Leia dal senato, favorendo così le correnti fedeli al Primo Ordine per garantirne l’ascesa. Infine aveva fatto condannare Casterfo per farlo sparire per sempre della circolazione, proprio quando l’uomo si era reso conto di essere stato manipolato. Leia aveva saputo prendersi la sua piccola vendetta nei confronti di quella arpia, spogliandola del titolo nobiliare che tanto le era sempre stato a cuore, ma ciò nonostante non aveva potuto impedire che la giustizia della Nuova Repubblica facesse il suo corso.

Che Ransolm Casterfo fosse ancora vivo dunque, pareva più un miracolo che una realtà. Eppure Leia lo aveva visto tornare da lei, quasi irriconoscibile, dopo i troppi mesi trascorsi nelle prigioni del primo ordine. Il cuore le si era sciolto immediatamente a quella visione. Gli occhi verdi-azzurri, il volto pallido e i capelli di un bianco chiaro quasi bianchi ormai, che un tempo le avevano fatto pensare a quanto Casterfo le ricordasse un pavone in ghingheri che si atteggiava davanti alla folla astante del senato, capace ormai di mettere in primo piano più le cose superficiali che la vera sostanza, l’avevano vista adesso scoppiare in lacrime per la gioia. Casterfo non era mai stato un uomo superficiale in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando era ancora un ingenuo senatore centralista convinto che un bel vestito e dei buoni ideali potessero essere sufficienti a garantirgli di ottenere qualcosa da quella macchina rotta e mal oleata che era ormai divenuto il Senato della Nuova Repubblica.

Sì, Casterfo avrebbe certamente fatto la differenza durante quella guerra contro Il Primo Ordine, Leia se lo sentiva. Tutto questo però, non bastava a sollevarla dal peso che portava nel cuore fin dal giorno in cui si era voluta separare dalla persona che più aveva amato nella sua vita. Ben era ancora là fuori, da qualche parte, chissà come convinto di essere nel giusto.

Leia lo aveva visto scagliarsi contro Luke con una tale veemenza da restare senza fiato. Eppure suo fratello le aveva detto di non smettere di sperare. Si era sacrificato per loro, ma in qualche modo anche per Ben. In quel momento non sapeva come sarebbe potuto accadere, ma Leia si era aggrappata a quelle parole come fossero un’ancora di salvezza.

Poi Rey aveva fatto ritorno. La ragazza si era a lungo trincerata dietro uno spaventoso silenzio, tanto denso che presto i suoi stessi amici erano venuti piano piano da lei per sapere se Rey si fosse in qualche modo confidata. All’inizio nulla era valso coinvolgerla nella attività della resistenza. Almeno fino a quando, un giorno, questa si era presentata finalmente da lei, con una storia che avrebbe fatto venire le vertigini a chiunque. Ed ora che Leia sapeva, avrebbe fatto carte false per riportare indietro Ben, le fosse costato fino all’ultimo respiro…

continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Il fuoco faceva crepitare i rami degli alberi della radura spoglia. I colpi dei blaster degli assaltatori avevano appiccato degli incendi un po' dappertutto, tanto che l’intera area era ormai avvolta in una coltre di fumo che andava a mescolarsi ad una nebbia leggera. Tuttavia il vento era calato e con esso anche le fiamme che fino a poco prima avevano avvolto il campo di battaglia. Kylo Ren si ritrovò ad osservare i corpi esanimi dei propri avversari giacere a terra.

Spense così la spada laser per riappenderla alla propria cintura. Dopodiché, con la coda dell’occhio, il nuovo leader supremo osservò le truppe di assaltatori che si ritiravano verso la loro nave senza voltarsi indietro. Aveva dato ordini precisi affinché questi, una volta tolti di mezzo i guerrieri Alazmec di Winsit, si allontanassero per lasciarlo solo. I cultori sith, giunti su Mustafar da lontano, per venerare l’Oracolo, non erano stati difficili da abbattere.

Le loro armi erano rudimentali, fatte per la maggior parte di legno di ferro, lo stesso di cui erano fatti gli alberi della radura antistante la palude che essi avevano trapiantato al fine di tentare di ristabilire l’ecosistema del pianeta ormai morente. La Foresta di Corvax Fen si trovava solamente a pochi passi dal castello un tempo appartenuto a Dart Veder. Lì, si diceva, avesse preso dimora una strana creatura, venerata e battezzata dagli Alazmec come l’Oracolo.

Ora che i cultori sith erano stati finalmente abbattuti, si disse Kylo Ren, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che trovarlo. Quel pensiero aveva appena attraversato la sua mente che Kylo percepì una strana presenza, non troppo distante da sé. Senza esitare espirò profondamente e si diresse da quella parte con passi lenti e misurati fino ad arrivare sulle sponde della palude.

“Dove sei? So che sei qui! Mostrati!” ordinò quindi al vento con voce che non tradiva alcuna esitazione o paura.

“Andiamo, mostrati a me!”. Per un momento non accadde nulla, ma Kylo non abbassò comunque la guardia perché qualcosa nella forza stava vibrando con prepotenza. La sua mano destra guantata di nero finì infatti per recuperare la spada laser dalla cintura nell’esatto momento in cui la superficie grigia dell’acqua iniziò ad incresparsi formando tanti cerchi concentrici che si espandevano verso la riva.

Qualche attimo dopo una figura emerse silenziosa dalla palude. Era una strana creatura, forse le più bizzarra che Kylo Ren avesse mai visto. Il corpo, peloso e simile a quello di un ragno aveva attaccate sei esili zampe che se ne stavano appoggiate sopra a quella che appariva essere la gigantesca testa di un mostro dai tratti deformati, di cui era impossibile vedere il resto del corpo che svaniva al di sotto della superficie dell’acqua.

“Spero che sia valsa la pena di portare tutta questa devastazione” disse a quel punto la creatura che aveva le sembianze di un ragno. “Questo pianeta ha da poco riscoperto il modo di guarire sé stesso”. “E’ questo che fai tu?” chiese allora Kylo Ren di rimando “Per questa ragione sei così venerato?”. L’oracolo era munito di un proprio capo dagli enormi occhi, i quali avevano dalle fattezze inspiegabilmente umane e si misero a fissarlo con intensità.

“Noi non siamo guaritori se è questo che cerchi, tutto ciò che riusciamo a fare è rendere le cose più chiare a chi ci interroga” rispose allora l’oracolo apostrofando sé stesso con un bizzarro plurale a maiestatis che a Kylo non passò inosservato. La creatura, o meglio forse, le creature che aveva davanti rimasero ferme ad aspettare. “Bene, perché sono giunto sino a qui per interrogarti” disse infine Kylo Ren.

“Sappiamo chi sei e sappiamo anche cosa stai cercando, abbiamo avuto una visione riguardo a questo momento” confessò a quel punto l’oracolo con voce calma. Quella rivelazione colse Kylo Ren di sorpresa. Se le cose stavano così, si disse, avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva in tempi ancor più rapidi del previsto.

“Allora non ci sarà bisogno di ulteriori indugi” esclamò Kylo Ren con vigore “Dimmi ciò che voglio sapere”. A quel punto l’oracolo emise un suono simile ad uno stridio e Kylo si rese conto che questo stava ridendo solo dopo alcuni secondi. “Per darti una risposta, prima devi farci una domanda. Questa è la regola”. Gli occhi grandi dell’Oracolo si fissarono quindi su di lui. Kylo Ren deglutì il suo nervosismo e si preparò a parlare. Per mesi aveva cercato informazioni in ogni dove senza riuscire a trovarne.

Le sue ricerche tra le banche dati appartenute all’impero lo avevano condotto laggiù ed era finalmente il tempo di dare voce a ciò che negli ultimi mesi aveva tormentato i suoi pensieri.

“Il legame che ho con la ragazza…non l’ha creato Snoke. Che cos’è? Devo sapere”. Il leader supremo aveva mantenuto una voce bassa, cercando di non darle nessuna particolare inflessione, niente che facesse trapelare la brama che si nascondeva dietro ai suoi occhi stanchi. Tuttavia l’antica creatura che gli era dinnanzi, sembrava avere il potere di scrutargli fin dentro l’anima.

“La forza funziona in modi misteriosi. Se esiste un legame è perché la forza ha voluto mettervi in contatto”. La risposta dell’oracolo risuonò così semplice alle sue orecchie, così fastidiosamente banale, che per un attimo Kylo Ren dovette trattenersi dal perdere le staffe. “A quale scopo?” Perché quei sogni?”. Gli occhi dell’oracolo si restrinsero quasi con disappunto. “Perché insisti a domandarmi ciò che già conosci?” lo redarguì “So che non sei qui per questo.

Chiedimi quello che veramente ti interessa”. Solo allora Kylo Ren provò finalmente un moto di sollievo dopo mesi interi di afflizione. “Dimmi come posso spezzarlo” comandò, stavolta con la voce rotta che tradiva tutta la sofferenza che si celava dietro a quella richiesta. Se l’oracolo si accorse di quel cambiamento nella sua inflessione non lo diede a vedere. Il suo corpo tozzo si riaggiustò momentaneamente sulla grossa testa sulla quale poggiava, le piccole zampe scheletriche si mossero avanti e indietro per un po’ finché non riacquistò l’equilibrio.

“Oh è così che stanno le cose?...Lo pensavamo” continuò questo meditabondo dopo una lunga pausa. “Soffri per amore e vorresti che noi ti dicessimo come guarire” dichiarò “ma come ti abbiamo già detto, noi non siamo dei guaritori e in ogni caso l’amore non è certo una malattia da cui poter guarire”. A quel punto, Kylo Ren visibilmente scioccato replicò: “Tu non sai niente!”. Senza rendersene conto aveva stretto così forte le mani a pugno da avvertire che la stoffa dei propri guanti minacciava di spezzarsi da un momento all’altro a causa della troppa pressione.

“Sappiamo molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare” fu la secca risposta dell’Oracolo. “Rispondi alla mia domanda allora!” insistette quindi Kylo Ren tentando di ignorare il battito accelerato del proprio cuore che aveva preso a pulsargli nelle tempie. Ciò che contava non era la ragione per cui voleva sbarazzarsi della connessione, si disse. Su quello aveva già ampiamente riflettuto da sé. Il punto era come riuscirci.

“Come posso spezzarlo?” domandò di nuovo. non poteva avere fatto tanta fatica per niente. Doveva ottenere una risposta. Tuttavia, quando finalmente l’Oracolo si decise a rispondere, non prima di aver squadrato Kylo Ren dalla testa ai piedi, quello che scoprì gli fece tremare le vene e i polsi.

“Non si può spezzare" il bizzarro essere quasi ridacchiò "perché voi siete una Diade nella forza. Sarebbe come volere impedire al sole di sorgere al mattino o di tramontare alla sera. E’ semplicemente nell’ordine naturale delle cose…”.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey sedeva al tavolo olografico del Millennium Falcon. Aveva da poco finito di riparare, ancora una volta il vecchio mercantino correlliano. Lei e Chewbecca si erano dati da fare per reperire i pezzi che servivano per tenere assieme l’iperguida, ma la loro ultima missione su Sinta per raccogliere nuove parti di ricambio si era rivelata più difficoltosa e infruttuosa del previsto. Il Primo Ordine infatti, aveva da subito individuato il Falcon, ordinando ai propri caccia TIE di inseguire la loro nave e questa non ne era uscita in condizioni ottimali.

“Penso che per il momento dovremmo essere a posto” disse Rey rivolgendo un sorriso al suo nuovo compagno di bordo. Klaus, un Tradotome con tre antenne robuste attaccate ad ogni guancia e il corpo cilindrico simile a quello di una pera, farfugliò qualcosa di rimando con voce gutturale.

“Sì, certo potrebbe ancora reggere per un salto o due” rispose Rey “ma dì a Poe di non stressare ulteriormente il compressore dell’iperguida. Sono piuttosto sicura che senza le parti di ricambio che ci servono finirebbe per prendere fuoco l’intero sistema di propulsione e allora sì che sarebbe la fine”.

A quel punto Klaud annuì in segno di assenso e si incamminò verso la sala motori. “I sotto alternatori sono difettosi” Rey ricordò allora di puntualizzare. Quando questo la rimbeccò con un piccolo grugnito, la ragazza si mise sorridere. “Vedo che te ne intendi di navi. Sai sono contenta che ti sia unito alla resistenza”.

Finn le aveva raccontato come Klaud fosse scampato ad un massacro sul suo pianeta ad opera del Primo Ordine e come l’alieno poi si fosse unito spontaneamente ai ribelli per ritrovare in loro quella famiglia che si era lasciato alle spalle. Rey poteva capire bene come doveva sentirsi ad essere l’ultimo arrivato in un gruppo di persone così diverse da lui. Lei stessa sentiva di faticare ancora ad integrarsi nonostante fossero trascorsi mesi ormai da quando si era riunita ai ribelli. “Questo posto ora è casa tua” gli disse quindi senza riuscire a trattenersi sentendo che la propria mente cominciava a vagare altrove, verso pensieri che tentava in tutti i modi di allontanare da sé. “Non dimenticarlo mai”.

Per tutta risposta, il bizzarro alieno dalla pelle giallastra scosse la testa qua e là in quello che Rey aveva cominciato ad interpretare come un segno di assenso. A quel punto la ragazza si affrettò verso l’uscita della nave, diretta verso la sua postazione nel centro di raccolta. Le era venuto in mente di rileggere qualcosa che aveva visto su uno dei libri sacri dei jedi. Qualcosa che forse avrebbe potuto aiutarla a capire meglio la sua situazione.

Prese a muoversi in direzione della rampa che le avrebbe consentito di scendere a terra, non senza prima rischiare di incespicare in un nido di Porg abbandonato che in qualche modo doveva essere sfuggito alla loro recente opera di pulizia. Lei e Chewbecca avevano pensato a lungo a cosa fare di quegli strani uccelli grassottelli. I loro piccoli artigli, così come la totale invasione dei sistemi elettrici della nave, aveva reso praticamente impossibile la loro permanenza a bordo, a patto che non si volesse rischiare il collasso del Falcon ad ogni nuovo spostamento. La loro ultima risoluzione era stata dunque quella di riportarli alla loro isola di origine.

Rey aveva rimandato quel viaggio il più a lungo possibile. Sapeva che tornare su Ahch-to avrebbe fatto uno strano effetto ora che Luke Skywalker si era unito alla forza. Ciò che non aveva potuto prevedere però, era che quella sosta si rivelasse utile sotto altri aspetti. Al ricordo, Rey restò un attimo perplessa, tanto che quando Rose irruppe sull’ingresso, giusto a pochi passi da lei, la ragazza si sentì sussultare per la sorpresa. “Ehi…Ero venuta a vedere se vi serviva una mano a sistemare quei pezzi di ricambio” esordì Rose con fare gioviale.

“Scusa tanto l’improvvisata” si affrettò quindi ad aggiungere notando che Rey pareva un attimo turbata “ avrei voluto raggiungervi prima, ma mi ci è voluto un po’ a catalogare le nostre ultime conquiste. Sai, in tempi di ristrettezze non si è mai troppo prudenti quando si tratta di fare uno smistamento efficiente” sorrise. A quel punto Rey le lanciò indietro un timido sorriso. “Ti ringrazio Rose. Apprezzo molto la tua disponibilità. Tuttavia il Falcon sembra in buone mani, da quando Klaus è arrivato ho un po’ più tempo perfino per studiare i miei libri”.

A quella affermazione, lo sguardo di Rose sembrò illuminarsi a giorno. Lei e sua sorella Paige erano sempre state enormemente affascinate dalla magia dei jedi. Quando Finn le aveva parlato del fatto che Rey avesse intrapreso quel cammino, recandosi da niente popò di meno che Luke Skywalker, niente le avrebbe mai fatto anche solo sperare che un giorno, suddetta conoscenza sarebbe potuta essere a lei tanto vicina.

All’inizio, doveva ammetterlo, Rose si era sentita un po’ gelosa del rapporto che Finn sembrava avere instaurato con Rey, ma dopo averla conosciuta, aveva capito che in lei c’era qualcosa, qualcosa di davvero speciale. Rose avrebbe tanto voluto che Rey la rendesse partecipe di ciò che aveva appreso, tuttavia la ragazza si era rivelata fin da subito molto restia nel parlare con chiunque di quanto avvenuto.

Lo stesso Finn le aveva più volte confessato di non riuscire a capire come mai, Rey si fosse trincerata dietro tanto silenzio. Probabilmente la morte di Luke aveva giocato un ruolo chiave in questo, ma tutti loro si erano detti che avrebbero fatto in modo di rispettare i tempi di cui Rey aveva bisogno per elaborare la sua perdita.

Questo, ad ogni modo, sembrava uno di quei momenti in cui sembrava lecito provare a chiederle qualcosa. Per questo Rose non seppe trattenersi dal domandare: “Hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante? Un po’ di conoscenza jedi ci farebbe comodo per vincere questa guerra. Voglio dire, aggiustare navi vecchie almeno di una cinquantina d’anni con pezzi di recupero arrugginiti può funzionare fino ad un certo punto…”.

L’intento di Rose era solamente quello di sdrammatizzare un po’, anche se entrambe le ragazze erano perfettamente consapevoli delle condizioni in cui versava la flotta della Resistenza. “Insomma, il Primo Ordine ha da poco sfoggiato quella nuova sfilza di Caccia Tie di ultima generazione che vi hanno inseguiti su Sinta. Se ci fosse un trucco o qualcosa per migliorare la situazione, male non farebbe” sorrise.

A quel punto Rey osservò indietro Rose con sguardo affranto, tanto che la ragazza si pentì immediatamente di aver parlato. “Sai, vorrei tanto che ci fosse una formula magica per ottenere ciò di cui la flotta ha bisogno, ma purtroppo fino ad ora sono solo riuscita a tradurre vecchi adagi che non hanno un senso apparente e beh…cose che purtroppo non riesco molto a spiegarmi” disse, smorzando inevitabilmente il sorriso di Rose.

“Tuttavia uno dei testi contiene una mappa stellare interessante che parla di una sorta di portale tra mondi sconosciuti, ma dubito che ci sia qualcosa di abbastanza concreto da poter essere usato contro il Primo Ordine” sospirò. Rose la studiò per un momento con aria desolata, dopodiché la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla cicatrice che Rey portava sull’avambraccio.

“Credevo che te la saresti fatta togliere” disse indicandola con il dito. Nella fretta di andare Rey aveva dimenticato di indossare la fascia che era solita mettere per coprire la brutta ferita che una delle guardie di Snoke le aveva causato durante lo scontro avuto nella sala del trono. Ormai ogni rischio di infezione poteva dirsi superato, dal momento che questa si era richiusa con l’aiuto di qualche punto di sutura. Tuttavia le era rimasta una vistosa cicatrice.

“Purtroppo le apparecchiature mediche a disposizione sono quello che sono, dal momento che la nave ospedale è stata ridotta in cenere durante l’ultima battaglia” proseguì Rose “tuttavia, applicando un po’ di Bachta ogni sera puoi sempre ottenere un effetto rigenerante. A poco a poco sparirebbe”.

A quelle parole Rey le sorrise per la premura. “Grazie, ma non voglio privare la Resistenza delle poche risorse mediche che abbiamo a disposizione per una questione come questa… E poi beh…Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine” spiegò Rey a quel punto con una leggera alzata di spalle come a voler dire che la cosa non la turbava più di tanto. Fu solamente quando Rose le fece un’osservazione in proposito, che Rey si sentì quasi tremare.

“No, certo che no. Anzi, hai notato che sembrano due mani che si incontrano? Direi che è quasi carina” disse Rose a quel punto che un sorriso incoraggiante. “Come?” Rey domandò allora con stupore.

“La cicatrice. Ha una forma strana…Voglio dire, non strana…bizzarra. E’ quasi come se qualcuno avesse fatto apposta a lasciarti un segno del genere. E’ così…simmetrico. Potresti anche dire che te la sei fatta da sola, come un tatuaggio…”.

“Si, è davvero strano” concordò Rey a proposito, lo sguardo ormai assente perso in un ricordo. “Tuttavia dubito che sia andata così” continuò Rose ormai incapace di tenere a freno la propria curiosità. “Lo hai più rivisto?” le chiese. "Voglio dire...Kylo Ren?"

Rey si sentì avvampare, tanto da doversi voltare in direzione del muro, incapace di sostenere ancora lo sguardo dell’amica. Non è così che è andata…Ma non sei nemmeno tanto lontana dalla verità. Pensò, senza però proferire una parola. Solo allora Rose capì di essere andata oltre il limite consentito.

“Scusami tanto…Non volevo essere così indiscreta, è solo che…” balbettò in maniera un po’ incerta, stavolta soppesando per bene le parole da scegliere “Finn non ha fatto altro che parlarmi di te ancor prima che ti conoscessi. Mi ha raccontato tutto di quanto è successo sulla base star killer, ma pensavo che sarebbe stato bello sentire il racconto direttamente dalla tua bocca e…Così ho pensato che sai, tu e lui vi foste affrontati di nuovo magari e…” ma le parole le si smorzarono sulla lingua non appena vide che Rey stava praticamente tremando.

A quel punto Rose le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per cercare di rincuorarla, ma questa si divincolò. “Scusami, ho bisogno d’aria…Grazie per la chiacchierata comunque…a presto” e quindi Rey scappò frettolosamente in direzione della rampa d’uscita del Falcon senza mai voltarsi indietro. Rose rimase là a fissarla mentre andava via, dandosi mentalmente della stupida per averle posto tutte quelle domande in una sola volta e sperando di riuscire a fare meglio la prossima volta Rey era ormai scesa dalla rampa, quando trovò Threepio che avanzava nella sua direazione.

“Signorina Rey” l’apostrofò il droide “come è andato il collaudo? Lei e Chewbecca siete riusciti a riparare l’iperguida danneggiata?”. Per un attimo Rey non seppe cosa rispondere a quella domanda. Ancora persa nei propri pensieri, si ritrovò a fissare il droide con sguardo vacuo. “Signorina Rey, va tutto bene?” chiese allora Threepio con una nota di apprensione nella voce sua metallica. Rey era così assorta da non essersi nemmeno accorta di essere finita con i piedi dentro una enorme pozzanghera fangosa che le aveva imbrattato gli stivali quasi fino alle caviglie.

“Accidenti!” esclamò colta da un’improvvisa irritazione “ora mi toccherà perdere un sacco di tempo per ripulirli a dovere” si lamentò, chinandosi a terra nel tentativo di spazzare via un po’ del fango con l’aiuto delle proprie mani. “Oh cielo” rispose Threepio a quel punto “pare che l’ultima pioggia su questo ingrato angolo di mondo sia durata la bellezza di dieci ore consecutive. Non mi stupisco che vi siano ancora così tante pozzanghere in giro” dichiarò.

“Già” constatò Rey con una punta di rassegnazione “niente che non possiamo riuscire a fronteggiare comunque. Ne abbiamo viste di peggio” constatò scostandosi nervosamente dalla fronte sudata una ciocca di lunghi capelli castani. Ormai aveva preso l’abitudine di tenerli legati solamente quel tanto che bastava per non averli sempre incollati davanti al viso, ma sulle spalle questi le ricadevano copiosi come una dolce cascata.

“Oh, lo può ben dire” concordò C-3PO con il tono di chi la sapeva lunga riguardo all’inospitalità di certi pianeti della galassia conosciuta. Sia Hoth che Tatooine avevano infatti messo a dura prova la sua notoria resistenza alle avversità. “Tuttavia il clima umido di questo pianeta può risultare davvero sgradevole per chi dovesse soffrire di dolori alle ossa. Lo sa, anche i droidi possono risentirne attraverso le proprie giunture? Inoltre…”.

“Scusa Threepio, ma ora vado di fretta” Rey aveva quindi interrotto sul nascere il prevedibile monologo che sarebbe potuto scaturire di lì a poco da quella conversazione, se solo avesse deciso di lasciare al droide la possibilità di cimentarsi nell’attività che più gli piaceva: ossia lamentarsi di qualcosa. Per esperienza diretta ormai, Rey sapeva quanto a Threepio piacesse fare conversazione e questa sua esigenza si era spesso scontrata con l’opposta predisposizione di Rey per la meditazione e la tranquillità. Ciononostante, di tanto in tanto, la ragazza era grata che ci fosse qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarla, nel caso in cui si fosse sentita di parlare. Cosa, che a dire il vero, non le capitava di frequente di voler fare.

Inoltre Threepio si era rivelato un valido aiuto nella traduzione degli antichi testi dei jedi che Rey aveva portato via con sé. Questi infatti erano scritti in un linguaggio antico. Per sua fortuna però, il droide protocollare appartenente al generale Organa, si era rivelato un prezioso aiutante. Threepio andava molto fiero del suo programma di elaborazione linguistica e il compito di farle da traduttore sembrava lo aveva galvanizzato al punto che quasi ogni sera, negli ultimi mesi, era sempre stato lui il primo ad insistere per leggere qualcosa di nuovo. Rey ormai aveva già capito che, per quanto accurate potessero essere le sue traduzioni, per capire che cosa quelle parole potessero significare in termini più concreti, non le sarebbe bastato tradurle. Esse richiedevano un tipo di studio decisamente più esoterico e introspettivo.

Insomma, non bastava una buona traduzione per renderle chiari dei concetti che di per sé apparivano del tutto oscuri. Purtroppo, il compito affidatole, essere l’ultimo jedi, la personificazione della speranza per l’intera galassia, sembrava gravarle enormemente sulle spalle. Senza un vero maestro accanto e con mille dubbi nella testa, la ragazza avrebbe tanto voluto potersi confrontare con qualcuno riguardo a quelle letture, così come riguardo a tante altre cose che ancora non si era sentita di confidare ad anima viva. Più volte Rey aveva sentito il bisogno di confrontarsi con qualcuno riguardo a quanto accaduto a bordo della Supremacy. Ma ogni volta che ci aveva provato, gli sguardi fiduciosi dei suoi amici si erano posati su di lei e un moto di tristezza l’aveva avvolta. Finn, Rose, Poe e tutti gli altri riponevano fin troppe speranze in lei. Non poteva deluderli raccontando loro la verità. Non quando la speranza tra le fila della resistenza era così ridotta all’osso da rischiare di essere spazzata via in un baleno. Luke era scomparso, ma sua sorella Leia era ancora viva.

Rey l’aveva ritrovata stanca e sciupata dopo il loro ultimo incontro, ma tuttavia fiera e caparbia come sempre. Le circostanze avevano fatto il resto… “Aspetti signorina Rey! Ho un messaggio per lei da parte del Generale!” si affrettò allora a dire Threepio a quel punto, cercando, con passo mal fermo di tenerle dietro senza scivolare in mezzo al fango. Solo allora la ragazza si fermò, così bruscamente che Threepio finì per andare a sbatterle addosso nella foga di raggiungerla. “Oh cielo! Scusi…devo essere scivolato sa…”. A quel punto la pazienza di Rey era ormai agli sgoccioli.

“Mi spiace, ma non ho tutto il giorno. Tra poche ore dobbiamo partire per Paasana e ci sono ancora delle cose che…”. La ragazza non aveva ancora finito di spiegarsi che il droide la interruppe con prontezza. “Oh, ma è proprio questo di cui dobbiamo parlare! Il generale pensa che non sarebbe prudente partire in questo momento. Mi ha detto di raccomandarle di rimandare la partenza fino a nuovo ordine”. Rey ascoltò le sue ultime parole con rassegnazione e per un attimo fu come se del ghiaccio freddo le fosse finito direttamente nella bocca dello stomaco. Aveva atteso di fare quel viaggio con trepidazione. Restare alla base la opprimeva come poche altre cose.

Con il timore costante di essere smascherata per l’impostore che era, non un jedi, ma una semplice ragazza che non sapeva quello che stava facendo, Rey non aveva perso occasione negli ultimi mesi per imbarcarsi in qualsivoglia avventura all’infuori della piccola base su Ajan Kloss, costantemente preoccupata per le troppe attenzioni che gli altri sembravano riservarle, perennemente in fuga perfino da sé stessa. Avere una missione da portare a termine, qualcosa di concreto di cui occuparsi, era il solo modo che aveva per non pensare al resto. Ma ora il destino sembrava volersi accanire ancora una volta su di lei.

“Signorina Rey, se non la conoscessi direi che è preoccupata per qualcosa di molto serio” constatò. Rey tuttavia non rispose e tirò un lungo sospiro.

“Va tutto bene, dovrò solo riorganizzare i piani per il viaggio” bisbigliò a quel punto, di nuovo con lo sguardo che sembrava perso perc chissà quali mondi. “Oh beh, credo che non ci saranno problemi ad attendere qualche giorno in più” continuò a quel punto Threepio già completamente proiettato verso l’ennesima accurata analisi dei pro e dei contro di che quella circostanza poteva comportare. Non a caso, fare stime come quelle era da sempre uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti.

“Anzi, credo proprio che in questo modo riusciremmo ad essere puntuali per la celebrazione del sole morente che si tiene laggiù ogni 40 anni. Gli abitanti non hanno una vita troppo lunga purtroppo. In media campano non più di 40 ciascuno, per cui per loro tale ricorrenza è doppiamente simbolica perché significa rinascita. E’ la generazione precedente che lascia il posto alla successiva e…”.

Threepio stava continuando a raccontare, ma Rey era già lontana, sia con il fisico che con lo spirito. ……………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

“Generale Hux!” la voce del sottoufficiale risuonò viva sul ponte di comando. “Abbiamo ricevuto una comunicazione direttamente da Mustafar!”.

Una smorfia di malcelato disprezzo si stampò immediatamente sulla faccia del generale. “Trasmettetela!” ordinò senza alcuna cerimonia “siamo stati costretti a stazionare qui per troppo tempo. Mi auguro che finalmente potremo liberarci da questo fardello” sbottò. Accanto a lui, il generale Alleante incrociò immediatamente il suo sguardo e annuì in segno di assenso. “Pazienza generale Hux, il nostro nuovo Leader Supremo è ancora molto giovane e ha tanto da imparare” intonò poco dopo Alleante con fare paternalistico “per fortuna c’è qualcun altro che si occupa di ciò che conta davvero”.

A quelle parole, un sorriso beffardo si stampò per un momento sul viso rugoso dell’anziano ex imperiale, quasi a voler dire che lui la sapeva lunga più di quanto non desse ad intendere. Hux si specchiò per un momento in quello sguardo. Due occhi grigi dalla strana sfumatura bluastra lo fissarono imperscrutabili. I freddi, piccoli occhi calcolatori di Hux non lasciarono a loro volta trapelare null’altro che una malcelata irritazione nei confronti dell’altro funzionario, ma dentro di sé Hux si sentiva bruciare dalla impazienza di far sparire quel ghigno beffardo dal volto di Alleante.

Tacere di fronte alle sue continue provocazioni era ormai per lui una tale pena da causargli dolore fisico. Hux sapeva che quegli occhi avevano visto e vissuto molte più battaglie di quelle che lui potesse ancora solo immaginare. Ciononostante, il giovane Armitage non provava altro che pena per quell’uomo più maturo, ancora convinto di contare qualcosa in un mondo che più gli apparteneva. Qualcunaltro, erano evidentemente tutti gli uomini della vecchia guardia dei quali Kylo Ren si era tanto piacevolmente circondato fin dalla morte di Snoke, la quale, per parte sua, restava ancora un mistero da risolvere. Hux non avrebbe potuto essere più in disaccordo con quella scelta.

Il Concilio Supremo del Primo Ordine non era adatto a delle cariatidi come quelle. Se fosse stato per lui, Alleante così come tutti gli altri ex imperiali, sarebbero stati i primi ad essere congedati e rispediti al mittente. Ma ancora non era giunto il momento di scoprire le proprie carte, si disse Hux a malincuore.

La messa in pratica di un buon piano d’azione richiede pazienza, ma dopo tanti mesi passati a stare dietro alle gonne di Ren per tentare di compiacere i suoi capricci, Hux sentiva di essere giunto al culmine della sopportazione. La vecchia guardia avrebbe presto lasciato spazio a quella nuova, con o senza l’approvazione del nuovo leader supremo. La sola cosa che confortava Hux a quel punto, era la consapevolezza che, prima della sua dipartita, Snoke avesse affidato a lui e non a Ren, uno dei compiti più importanti per il loro piano di conquista della galassia.

La Star Killer base infatti era solo la punta dell’iceberg. Nelle fucine che Palpatine aveva fatto costruire ai margini dei sistemi conosciuti, vi era infatti molto di più e Hux era l’unico che avrebbe saputo sfruttare a pieno quel potenziale. Sperava solo che i suoi contatti gli rispondessero al più presto per potere attuare finalmente la sua contromossa.

Era tempo di liberarsi di stregoni da strapazzo e vecchi sogni di gloria. Il suo Nuovo Ordine sarebbe stato l’Impero più potente mai visto. Lo stesso ricordo di Palpatine sarebbe impallidito di fronte alla magnificenza che Hux sapeva di potere ottenere. Con la giusta dose di rischio e un altro poco di pazienza, era certo che molto presto nessuno si sarebbe più permesso di ridere di lui. Il giovane generale era così perso nei propri pensieri che quasi non si rese conto che il messaggio proveniente da Mustafar stava era già giunto a destinazione e stava parlando loro sotto forma di ologramma al centro della stanza. Kylo Ren in persona li osservava con occhi spiritati e un’espressione carica di disappunto. Nessuno più osava fiatare. “Il tempio è stato finalmente liberato. Le truppe di assalto dovrebbero essere in arrivo verso il Finalizer. Io stesso farò ritorno a breve.

Dite a Canady di fare rapporto direttamente a me. Lo incontrerò tra mezz’ora” ordinò Kylo Ren senza troppe cerimonie. A quelle parole Hux si sentì ribollire il sangue di nuovo.

Come osava a continuare ad estrometterlo? Canady non era altro che l’ennesimo vecchio incompetente. Di sicuro non meritava di essere informato per primo.

“Ma…Leader Supremo!” Hux si affrettò ad obiettare poco prima che cadesse la comunicazione attirandosi gli sguardi carichi di derisione da parte di tutti quelli presenti sulla plancia di comando. Per l’ennesima volta, Kylo Ren gli aveva fatto fare la figura dello stupido e ora il volto di Hux era così rosso per l’imbarazzo da non lasciare spazio a dubbi riguardo al suo disappunto nei confronti del comportamento del Leader Supremo.

“Che succede generale? C’è forse qualche problema?” lo redarguì a quel punto Alleante, senza mai mancare di apostrofarlo con quel leggero sorriso beffardo che tanto Hux avrebbe voluto cancellargli dalla faccia.

“Non lo so generale. Me lo dica lei!” fu a quel punto l’asciutta risposta del giovane nella sua direzione “Le fiamme della ribellione bruciano attraverso la galassia e Kylo Ren sta cercando un Oracolo! E’ diventato pazzo!” dichiarò Hux, le sopracciglia rosse alzate per sottolineare la propria convinzione nonché il proprio sbigottimento. Voltandosi verso gli altri ufficiali che lo fissarono ammutoliti, sperò di ottenere un segno di approvazione, ma nessuno sembrò mostrarsi d’accordo con il suo commento, né, molto più banalmente, reagì con una risposta di alcun genere.

Soltanto Alleante si prese la briga di replicare, con fare annoiato: “Non dica sciocchezze Hux. La ribellione ormai non è che un ricordo! Non si lasci fregare da quattro contadini sparuti con in mano dei forconi, sparsi qua e là tra i pianeti meno civilizzati. Ben presto le loro semplici menti finiranno col realizzare che il Primo Ordine è quanto di meglio potesse capitare loro dalla caduta dell’impero” lo canzonò. “Peccare di superbia non si addice ad un vero leader! I dissidenti vanno estirpati fino alle loro radici o presto ci ritroveremo folle intere inneggianti sciocchi ideali di libertà e sarà nuovamente il caos!” lo ammonì immediatamente il giovane Hux, ormai incapace di trattenersi. A quel punto Alleante scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione.

“Generale, proprio non vuole capire…” sospirò “che cosa se ne fa uno della libertà quando in cambio può avere il privilegio di fare parte di qualcosa di più grande? Lasci che quei pochi folli rimasti si beino dell’illusione che la Democrazia possa ancora tornare in auge…Questo non accadrà mai!”. A quel punto Hux si sentì addosso gli sguardi di tutti. Lo fissavano con pietà e sdegno, proprio come accadeva ad ogni genio incompreso quando provava a far ragionare delle menti inferiori. Hux serrò le labbra in una linea stretta per impedirsi di sbottare e dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire. Possibile che Alleante sia così stolto? Occorreva che qualcuno gli ricordasse come erano andata davvero le cose.

“Le rammento, generale Alleante” e qui la voce di Hux si fece carica di disprezzo “che per più di venti anni la Nuova Repubblica ha dormito sonni tranquilli ripetendosi questa stessa cosa, garantendo così al Primo Ordine di rinascere dalle ceneri dell’impero. Chi meglio di lei dovrebbe esserne consapevole?”. L’espressione prima incredula e poi furiosa che si stampò sul volto di Alleante fu più che sufficiente a far capire ad Hux che il colpo che aveva sferrato era andato a segno. A quel punto i due uomini si fissarono in silenzio per un lungo momento, con astio malcelato, dopodiché ognuno si incamminò per la propria strada. “Stia attento Hux! Il leader supremo non ammetterà ancora per molto questa sua insubordinazione. Sappia che d’ora in poi lo informerò personalmente di ogni sua mossa”. Sentenziò allora il generale Alleante.

“Faccia pure, io non ho niente da nascondere” Hux ribatté senza battere ciglio, ma dentro di sé si sentiva fremere. No, non era ancora giunto il momento, continuò a ripetersi mentre camminava a grandi falcate verso i suoi alloggi. Ma prima o poi il tempo gli avrebbe dato ragione e Kylo Ren avrebbe pagato quella leggerezza con la sua stessa vita. Lui e tutti quegli illusi che avevano avuto la sfortuna di schierarsi dalla sua parte pensando che sarebbe stato un buon leader.

........


	6. Chapter 6

Il generale Moden Canady sedeva alla scrivania nel proprio nuovo alloggio a bordo del Finalizer. La gigantesca nave corazzata ospitava ora il cuore del comando armato di tutto il Primo Ordine. La Supremacy, la nave ammiraglia progettata e pensata da Snoke come base orbitante del suo nuovo impero, aveva infatti subito danni pressoché irreparabili in seguito all’ultima battaglia contro la feccia ribelle, mentre la Fulminatrix, la nave che Canady aveva comandato e sulla quale aveva vissuto negli ultimi mesi, era stata affidata a qualcuno di decisamente meno competente di lui.

Canady aveva accolto quella decisione con uno strano senso di impotenza. Sapeva che molti altri ufficiali avrebbero fatto carte false per essere promossi a membri del Consiglio Supremo del Primo Ordine e sedere a fianco del Leader Supremo in persona. Entrare a fare parte della cerchia ristretta che Kylo Ren aveva deciso di tenere vicino a sé come consiglio di guerra era stato per lui un sorprendente salto di qualità. Infatti, ora che la resistenza era stata pressoché completamente annientata, aveva senso che i veterani come lui venissero messi alla guida del nuovo ordine costituito. La sua speranza di poter finalmente dar voce a chi anelava un ritorno ai fasti dell’impero, era sembrata elettrizzante in principio.

Eppure Canady ripensava con un senso di nostalgia alla vita più semplice che era stato abituato ad avere come comandante. Nemmeno il cibo migliore e gli alloggi super lussuosi del Finalizer, valevano infatti la sopportazione di ben altre sciagure. Canady osservò con sconforto il proiettore olografico che teneva appoggiato ad uno scaffale adiacente alla scrivania in modo da avere sempre ben chiaro quale fosse la turnazione oraria della nave. Mancava ancora un intero ciclo di sistema prima che qualcuno venisse a domandare la sua presenza sul ponte di comando.

Tuttavia, una sensazione di incombenza lo faceva sentire a disagio. Non poteva sopportare di essere colto impreparato, soprattutto quando dall’altra parte vi era qualcuno di così poco paziente da non sapere attendere che Canady facesse mente locale su quanto doveva presentare nel proprio rapporto. Non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte per terminare il lavoro affidatogli e ora che il suo rapporto era pronto, aspettava solo di liberarsi di quel peso. Perciò, quando il commlink iniziò a lampeggiare nella sua mano, Canady, si sforzò di non trasalire e fece un profondo respiro, tossendo un paio di volte per potersi schiarire la voce, immediatamente grato all’idea che quella attesa snervante stesse per avere una fine. Senza esitare oltre, il comandante premette quindi il pulsante per accettazione la chiamata.

Il viso di Kylo Ren comparve sotto forma di ologramma. Bastarono poche frasi e Canday capì immediatamente che si trattava di un messaggio registrato nel momento in cui questo riprese a parlare daccapo. Tirò un istantaneo sospiro di sollievo. I suoi colleghi non erano nemmeno presi la briga di contattarlo personalmente, limitandosi ad inviargli la registrazione. Un modo come un altro per non perdere nemmeno un secondo prezioso dato che l’impazienza del giovane era largamente conosciuta in ogni dove. O forse, molto più semplicemente, nessuno aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più rispettoso contattarlo personalmente. Canady tentò di scacciare quell’idea, ritrovandosi a fissare con sguardo perso il volto di Kylo Ren che ripeteva, più e più volte le stesse parole. Il generale, non poté fare a meno di considerare come quel volto, ancora così giovane, fosse ormai universalmente noto come quello del nuovo leader supremo.

Ovviamente tutti sapevano chi lui fosse anche prima della morte di Snoke. Giravano storie a bordo della nave. In molti dicevano di averlo visto fare cose impossibili con la semplice forza della mente e non c’era anima viva che non avesse sentito raccontare cose come quelle a proposito di Dart Veder, ex braccio destro dell’imperatore Palpatine. Eppure il viso di Kylo Ren, era solamente il viso di un ragazzo, un volto pallido e liscio incorniciato da una chioma scura e fluente.

Quella faccia, a parte la cicatrice ormai rimarginatasi quasi del tutto, non aveva nulla di particolarmente mostruoso o terrificante. Forse, proprio per questo, il nuovo leader supremo aveva fin da subito riscosso parecchi consensi. Era umano, una figura in carne ed ossa con cui potersi relazionare. Non un fantoccio olografico o peggio, un mostro delle regioni ignote come era stato Snoke. In qualche modo, i membri del primo ordine, sembravano avere accolto il cambio della guardia con rinnovato entusiasmo. Canady sospirò. Non era tempo di perdersi in futili considerazioni. Kylo Ren poteva essere più umano di quanto fosse mai stato Snoke, ma la pazienza non era mai stata il suo forte. Il generale si decise dunque ad uscire, abbandonando i propri alloggi.

Da lì fino all’hangar vi era una discreta distanza da percorrere a piedi, ragion per cui non era solito recarvisi se non in particolari circostanze di necessità. Si incamminò allora lungo i corridoi dai pavimenti specchiati color acciaio scuro.

Tutto intorno, vi era il solito via vai di persone. I tecnici e i magazzinieri diretti ai piani inferiori erano soliti utilizzare gli ascensori di servizio sulla destra per lasciare posto a chi invece ricopriva cariche di più alto respiro in quelli sul lato opposto. Il generale infatti, una volta raggiunto lo snodo finale del corridoio, non esitò a premere il proprio palmo sul pannello di sinistra, ingannando l’attesa menando colpetti con la mano sul bordo laterale del turboascensore, un gesto che aveva iniziato a compiere in maniera inconsapevole ogniqualvolta si ritrovava ad avere esaurito la pazienza. Quel nuovo lavoro l’aveva reso sensibile e poco paziente in modo preoccupante, si ritrovò a riflettere una volta a bordo dell’abitacolo in metallo.

Da militare esperto quale era, Canday era consapevole di quanto la fretta potesse dimostrarsi, nel lungo termine, una cattiva consigliera. Sospirò dunque pesantemente cercando di ritrovare un po’ compostezza. Una volta arrivato diversi livelli più in basso, l’uomo premette nuovamente il pulsante per sbloccare il turboascensore.

La vastità dell’hangar del Finalizer lo accolse, provocandogli immediatamente un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. La temperatura dell’hangar era sempre gelida data la vicinanza allo strato più esterno della nave. Con un po’ di fortuna la sua permanenza laggiù sarebbe durata poco, si disse. Fosse stato per Canady, avrebbero potuto tranquillamente parlarsi tramite il sistema di comunicazione interno della nave.

Tuttavia Kylo Ren aveva messo in chiaro fin dall’inizio che le questioni che ricoprivano una certa rilevanza per lui, dovevano essere discusse di persona e Canday non era certamente intenzionato a recargli disappunto. L’hangar era davvero immenso. Non tanto quanto quello della Supremacy, ma abbastanza grande da lasciare ogni volta con il fiato sospeso. Tutto attorno a lui le truppe di assalto marciavano come sempre in file ordinate.

Canady seguì il loro stesso percorso, incrociando diversi sotto ufficiali durante il tragitto. Facce nuove per lo più. Giovani delle grosse ambizioni che erano riusciti, chissà come ad arrivare così in alto da essere ammessi sulla nave ammiraglia senza prima aver fatto una reale gavetta nelle retrovie. Il pensiero non fece che riconfermargli l’idea che erano tempi duri.

Occorreva che qualcuno instillasse nuovamente il buon senso nelle nuove generazioni, oppure la galassia sarebbe definitivamente andata alla deriva. Una volta giunto al limitare del ponte, l’ex comandante delle forze imperiali, si guardò intorno, scrutando tra i vari t-fighter dormienti, se la nave che aveva sperato di trovare avesse già fatto ritorno.

Con un enorme cipiglio stampato sul volto osservò i due soldati di guardia all’ingresso, notando con orrore che questi si erano permessi di tenere una posa rilassata durante il turno di guardia. Non appena lo videro arrivare, malgrado i loro visi fossero oscurati dagli elmi bianchi cromati avuti in dotazione, fu come se Canady potesse leggere l’orrore che si faceva largo mano a mano sui loro volti. Certamente, non si erano aspettati una simile visita nel cuore della notte da parte di un così alto funzionario militare. La loro reazione fu immediata quanto goffa ed impacciata.

Entrambi si prodigarono per tentare di nascondere l’evidenza nel modo più veloce possibile, portandosi i blaster dritti al petto, uno imprecò sottovoce. Il risultato fu solamente quello di fare infuriare di più il generale. “Vi sembra questo il modo?” domandò Canday con voce visibilmente alterata. “Tenete la posizione!” ordinò. Questi obbedirono immediatamente rispondendo all’unisono “Sì signor Generale!”. Canady avrebbe voluto redarguirli ancora a dovere, ma con la coda dell’occhio, poté scorgere l’attracco di una nave da battaglia a poca distanza da dove si trovava la sua postazione. La navetta personale del Leader Supremo aveva una forma inconfondibile.

Canady si ritrovò inconsciamente a deglutire e ad allentare il colletto della propria divisa, tentando di calmare i propri bollori, scordandosi improvvisamente dei soldati che ancora lo fissavano con costernazione. Ancora non sapeva se il ritorno di quella navetta fosse una buona cosa oppure no, ma ad ogni modo, era certo che lo avrebbe appreso di lì a poco. Kylo Ren discese presto a grandi falcate. “Generale Canady!” lo salutò in maniera piuttosto sbrigativa. “Leader supremo! Avete fatto in fretta, devo forse dedurne che la vostra missione abbia portato i risultati che speravate?” domandò allora Canady mimando una sorta di inchino in segno di rispetto. Se il giovane Kylo Ren avesse particolarmente a cuore quelle formalità, a Canady non era ancora del tutto chiaro. “Purtroppo no” rispose quindi il leader supremo con sguardo carico di disappunto “ma qualcosa ho trovato”. Il tono di voce del leader supremo sembrava distante, quasi fosse perso ancora nei suoi pensieri.

I lunghi capelli corvini cadevano copiosi lungo il suo volto lungo ed emaciato. Solo allora Canady osservandolo meglio, riuscì a vedere la peluria che il ragazzo si era lasciato crescere sul viso. Sul mento campeggiava una leggera barba scura che lo faceva somigliare di più ad un uomo e meno ad un ragazzo.

Gli abiti, così come il mantello scuro che indossava, erano strappati sui lati ed emanavano un insolito odore di bruciato, mentre gli stivali, normalmente lucidi come uno specchio, erano ora completamente opachi e ricoperti di fango e terriccio dal colore rossastro. Il generale intuì immediatamente che Kylo Ren doveva essersi lanciato personalmente in combattimento, a scapito delle numerose forze d’assalto poste a sua disposizione per quella missione. Tuttavia, non avanzò commenti in proposito. “Ci sono novità da parte sua?” domandò infine Kylo Ren senza attendere oltre. Il generale si era preparato a rispondere a quella domanda. “Sì, Leader Supremo” Canady scandì quindi con voce sicura

“A quanto pare quello che sta cercando non è presente in nessuno degli archivi a nostra disposizione. Tuttavia, pare che esista una biblioteca fisica dove sarebbe possibile trovare l’olocron in questione” spiegò, fermandosi un momento come a voler far attecchire quelle prime informazioni. “Vada avanti” ordinò quindi Kylo Ren senza indugio “Dove si trova?”. “A Corusant” Canady deglutì “Più precisamente a Galactic City”.

A quella rivelazione Kylo Ren sospirò, il suo sguardo di nuovo perso chissà dove mentre i due attraversavano a piedi l’hangar con passo sostenuto.

“Molto bene. Dica agli attendenti di preparare la mia nave. Partirò entro il prossimo ciclo di sistema” disse incamminandosi verso gli ascensori. Solo allora Canady sembrò rendendosi conto di essere rimasto impalato a fissarlo e si affrettò per non perdere il passaggio. Non appena si inserì nell’abitacolo, Kylo Ren lo squadrò con aria interrogativa e, nonostante il turboascensore fosse piuttosto capiente, fatto per ospitare almeno una decina di storptrooper che avrebbero così speditamente raggiunto l’hungar princiaple della nave, Canady dovette sforzarsi di non avere un attacco di claustrofobia e restare calmo.

Prima di potersi congedare doveva raccontare al Leader Supremo quello che era accaduto in sua assenza, ed era piuttosto sicuro che la cosa lo avrebbe fatto alterare. Tuttavia sapeva di non potergli tacere quella informazione. Il leader supremo aveva dato ordini precisi in proposito. Tuttavia Canady avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che a riferire quella notizia fosse qualcun altro.

Non poté fare a meno di avvertire il sapore amaro della bile formarsi all’interno della propria bocca, mano a meno che la tensione cresceva. Si umettò le labbra, ignorando le tempie che gli pulsavano fortemente ai lati del cranio e parlò. “Ci sarebbe una questione” sputò infine il vecchio ex capitano. Nel momento stesso in cui lo disse, la mascella di Kylo Ren si serrò per la tensione. I suoi occhi magnetici si fecero ancor più imperscrutabili mentre si posarono direttamente nei suoi, come a sfidarlo a dire qualcosa che non lo compiaceva. “Sto aspettando”.

“La Resistenza signore...O meglio…Il Millennium Falcon” balbettò. E in un istante, tutta l’attenzione di Kylo Ren fu nuovamente su di lui. L’espressione annoiata di poco prima, sostituita da uno sguardo a dir poco ardente. “Pare che uno dei nostri sotto ufficiali lo avesse avuto a portata di tiro su Minfar giusto qualche settimana fa, ma si sia rifiutato di fare rapporto perché…Beh…Questo punto è ancora da chiarire” Canady estrasse un fazzoletto dal taschino della giacca, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con un gesto rapido e deciso. La voce pareva morirgli in gola mano a mano che proseguiva il suo rapporto. “Settimane? Perché non sono stato informato?!” sbottò quindi Kylo Ren con rabbia.

Canady sussultò leggermente ma tentò di mantenersi saldo. “Come le ho detto, signore, c’è chi risponderà di questo fatto, ma le assicuro che la sono venuta ad informare non appena ho saputo, cerchi di capire...” spiegò. “Siete certo che fosse il Falcon?”. “Più che certo Leader Supremo” rispose ancora Canady continuando ad asciugarsi il viso sudato.

“Che ci faceva su Minfar? Non è a malapena un granello di sabbia? Se non ricordo male è un’ex colonia mineraria ormai priva di interesse” ragionò. “Si, lo pensavamo. Ma ho avuto conferma del fatto che su quel pianeta fosse stato nascosto un discreto arsenale bellico che purtroppo, molto probabilmente dev’essere entrato in possesso dei ribelli e…Comunque all’inizio non eravamo sicuri che fosse proprio quella la nave. Nessuno voleva creare false aspettative, non senza prima essere riusciti a piazzare un rilevatore sul Falcon per rintracciarlo…” si affrettò ad aggiungere Canady.

Immediatamente, la vena pulsante sul collo di Kylo Ren sembrò in qualche modo calmarsi, così come si era messa in moto. “Voi avreste piazzato un rilevatore sul Millennium Falcon?”. Per un istante Canady poté osservare il volto del leader supremo illuminarsi, passando da profondamente arrabbiato a stupefatto. Fu con estremo rammarico ed una punta di terrore, che dovette però ammettere la cruda realtà:

“Purtroppo no signore…Come ho detto, le circostanze dell’avvistamento sono ancora da chiarire. Ma posso confermarle che la nave era profondamente danneggiata quando ha lasciato il pianeta. Le probabilità che non sia stata in grado di lasciare il sistema di Minfar sono piuttosto elevate”. Non appena il turboascensore giunse a destinazione, Kylo Ren sfrecciò fuori dall’abitacolo come una furia. Canady ebbe appena il tempo di riaversi che il mantello svolazzante del leader supremo era già scomparso dietro l’angolo in fondo al lungo corridoio.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo Ren fece ritorno ai suoi alloggi dopo due giorni di incessanti battaglie sul pianeta Mustafar. Era esausto ma la sua mente non trovava pace. Dopo Crait aveva fin da subito avvertito che il legame che lo aveva unito alla ragazza era ancora forte e vivo. La morte di Snoke non lo aveva intaccato. Questo perché non si era mai trattato di opera sua. Ora lo sapeva. La forza li aveva uniti. 

Da subito, Kylo aveva tentato di non lasciarsi sopraffare da quella rivelazione, inutilmente. La sua mente non sapeva trovare un freno ora che l'Oracolo gli aveva confermato ciò che da tempo sospettava. 

Fin da quando aveva memoria infatti, Kylo Ren si era sempre ritrovato a sognare cose che non avrebbe potuto vedere né sentire. Cose che andavano al di là della semplice immaginazione. Spesso si trattava di incubi, quelli di cui Snoke a lungo aveva approfittato per fare leva sulle sue più grandi paure, ma a volte c'era lei ad occupare quel posto a metà tra il sogno e la veglia. Lei che in principio non aveva saputo riconoscere, ma di cui ora custodiva gelosamente il ricordo. La raccatta rottami. Rey. Sapeva che era inutile torturarsi all’idea, ma se solo lei avesse scelto di prendere la sua mano, a quest’ora le avrebbe probabilmente già rivelato tutto ciò che aveva appreso in proposito.

I sogni avevano avuto inizio quando ancora viveva ad Hanna City su Chandrila, poco prima di essere mandato all’accademia di Luke. Ormai si trattava di ricordi lontani, ma ancora così vividi da farlo sentire come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso. Per questo Kylo aveva saputo che Snoke stava mentendo nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva sentito dichiarare di essere l’artefice del loro legame. I sogni erano esistiti da molto prima che la forza scegliesse di manifestarsi in quelle diverse forme, per di più, Kylo era certo che il legame fosse rimasto attivo malgrado la morte di Snoke.

Anche se Rey continuava a tenerlo fuori, alzando i propri scudi mentali come una sorta di muro protettivo dietro il quale nascondersi, Kylo poteva ancora sentire la sua presenza brillare vivida da qualche parte nella galassia. Un legame così, tanto forte da permetterti di percepire qualcuno a così grande distanza, era certo che fosse il frutto di qualcosa di più potente di una semplice manipolazione. Snoke aveva imparato a comunicare con lui telepaticamente, ma questo, questo era diverso...

"Che dovrei fare? Lei l'ha già presa la sua decisione...Non vuole più parlarmi" aveva detto all'Oracolo senza riuscire a trattenersi.

A ripensarci, solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto si fosse esposto per fare questo. 

"Lo farà. Se saprai ascoltare, se saprai capire...Il vostro legame è unico nel suo genere"

Kylo Ren si sedette sul bordo del proprio letto, prendendosi la testa tra le mani cercando di fare dei respiri profondi. La rabbia per quanto Canady gli aveva raccontato era stata presto sostituita dalla confusione che tutte quelle nuove informazioni gli avevano procurato. 

A questo punto aveva da fare una scelta. Avrebbe potuto scoprire di più sulla dyade andando a su Corusant. Oppure, avrebbe potuto recarsi su Minfar nella speranza di trovare indizi sull'avvistamento del Falcon. Se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato, questi avrebbero potuto condurlo direttamente a lei... Sebbene in un primo momento, la decisione gli fosse sembrata complicata, Kylo Ren si rese presto conto che in realtà, questa, era effettivamente piuttosto semplice. Raggiunse quindi il suo commlink e diede l'ordine.

............................................................

FN926 svuotò la propria roba sulla rigida brandina che fino a poco prima era appartenuta al proprio compagno. Non c’era molto dentro quella sacca, beni di prima necessità e una boccetta di olio per la pulizia del blaster. Frugò tra le proprie cose in maniera frenetica, fino a quando le sue dita tremanti non si posarono finalmente sopra il flacone di pillole calmanti che stava cercando. Quando si rese conto che questo era tristemente vuoto, FN926 lo lanciò lontano da sé con rabbia.

Qualcuno doveva essere venuto nuovamente a frugare tra le sue cose mentre svolgeva il suo turno di guardia. Il ragazzo si sforzò di fare un lungo respiro per calmare i nervi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli madidi di sudore e strofinandosi la fronte imperlata. Doveva calmarsi o non avrebbe ottenuto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Si diresse quindi verso le docce comuni, con la speranza che la carezza gelida dell’acqua sul viso, riuscisse in qualche modo a lenire la pena che la mancanza della sua solita dose di spezia gli avrebbe causato. Non avrebbe impiegato molto ad arrivare. I quartieri adibiti a zone notturne degli assaltatori erano direttamente adiacenti alle sale in cui erano soliti svolgere gli allenamenti.

FN926 detestava l’idea di utilizzare il bagno di quel livello del _Finalizer_. C’erano sempre troppi occhi pronti a scrutarti da ogni angolo. Solitamente preferiva la privacy che trovava utilizzando i bagni dei piani inferiori. Tuttavia, aveva bisogno di riprendersi in fretta, quello che era successo lo aveva scosso fortemente. DK774 era stato per lungo tempo il suo unico amico e confidente, e ora non c’era più. L’indomani lo avrebbero sostituito con un altro assaltatore proveniente da chissà quale plotone e nessuno, a parte lui, si sarebbe ricordato che Dik, come era solito farsi chiamare quando erano tra loro, era qualcosa di più di un semplice numero tra tanti.

FN296 non era mai stato un tipo coraggioso, non come Dik. Tra loro c’era appunto chi si inventava un nome o un soprannome che fosse qualcosa di più umano con il quale identificarsi. Ovviamente era proibito ma a quelli come Dik non importava. Ciò che contava di più era vivere e non lasciarsi annientare giorno per giorno come se fossero già morti. A volte amava scherzare sul fatto che gli assaltatori durante la marcia serale, sembrassero dei veri e propri zombie, come quelli che FN2187 una volta gli aveva mostrato da un fumetto che era riuscito a trovare chissà dove.

Dik lo ammirava. Non faceva altro che ripetergli quando dovesse essere in gamba quell’ex assaltatore. Se era riuscito a sconfiggere Phasma a duello come si raccontava, se c’era veramente lui dietro la dipartita del loro ex comandante, allora, FN2187 poteva essere da esempio per tutti loro. Lo stesso FN296 ricordava bene quanto Finn, così girava voce che si facesse chiamare ora tra i ribelli, fosse abile con il blaster e agile nei movimenti durante il periodo dell’addestramento. Non a caso avevano le stesse lettere di matricola nel loro nome. Si erano allenati assieme nel periodo precedente alla loro prima vera battaglia. Ma ora, per ironia della sorte erano su fronti opposti. FN296 non sapeva davvero che cosa pensare in proposito.

La morte del suo compagno lo aveva reso ancor più confuso a riguardo. Non ci mise molto a raggiungere i bagni, passare la propria tessa identificativa nello scanner per poi gettarsi sotto il getto di acqua fredda. Sulla pelle sentiva ancora l’odore di bruciato della bomba che gli era esplosa a poche decine di metri di distanza. Una granata e tutto il mondo si era come fermato. Ormai non accadeva più così di frequente, pensò FN926 con un pesante senso di rammarico. Da più di un anno infatti, non si erano avute notizie riguardo ai terroristi che minacciavano la pace dell’intera galassia. Il Primo Ordine era forte e la sua mano ferma era riuscita ad arrivare dove perfino l’Impero aveva fallito. Tuttavia, era bastato un momento perché Dik finisse ucciso.

FN926 sospirò. Il getto d’acqua si era già smorzato. I 5 minuti canonici che aveva a disposizione, si erano esauriti in un batter d’occhio. Imprecando sommessamente a denti stretti, FN926 tentò di levarsi di dosso il sapone che l’acqua non aveva saputo sciacquare via, dopodiché si rivestì e raggiunse nuovamente i suoi alloggi in uno stato di semi-confusione tale da non accorgersi di aver dimenticato il proprio casco all’interno degli spogliatoi. Nel momento stesso in cui si rese conto del proprio errore, era ormai troppo tardi. Un ufficiale stava già avanzando nella sua direzione e dallo sguardo non sembrava affatto compiaciuto, anzi, pareva quasi che gli uscisse del fumo delle orecchie tanto era contrariato.

FN926 aveva la testa che gli pulsava per la stanchezza e il cuore in gola per la tensione. La punizione per essere trovati in giro senza l’elmo era una severa restrizione sulle porzioni di cibo che venivano assegnate quotidianamente durante i pasti. Le sue erano già esageratamente esigue, da quando aveva commesso l’errore di farsi venire un crampo alla gamba durante la loro ultima esercitazione sul campo.

Un altro richiamo avrebbe comportato, assieme con la mancanza delle sue pillole, lunghe notti insonni con lo stomaco vuoto e gorgogliante. Quella giornata non faceva che peggiorare di minuto in minuto. FN926 ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi se anche Finn adesso doveva sopportare tutto quello, o se invece aveva maggiore scelta. Dopodiché Canady fu su di lui. Il viso paonazzo per lo sdegno. “Che diamine mi tocca vedere, qui? Dov’è finito il suo casco soldato?” sbraitò.

.....................................................

Moden Canady non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Di ritorno dall’hangar dove aveva avuto l’ingrato compiuto di informare Kylo Ren riguardo agli ultimi sviluppi, aveva creduto di potersi finalmente rilassare senza doversi imbattere in ulteriori grattacapi. Tuttavia eccoti un assaltatore andarsene in giro per la base, senza indossare il proprio casco d’ordinanza. E pensare che ne aveva appena redarguiti altri due che si sollazzavano invece di fare la guardia.

Da quando il comandante Phasma era passata a miglior vita, sembrava che l’insubordinazione tra i cadetti fosse ormai all’ordine del giorno. La rabbia salì alla testa del generale così in fretta che l’uomo poteva sentire il proprio cuore martellargli nel petto come un tamburo. Il soldato tentò immediatamente di scusarsi, ma il generale non voleva sentire ragioni. “Dovrei farti arrestare per un simile comportamento!” gli disse con veemenza “Il Primo Ordine merita più rispetto! Questa organizzazione è tutto ciò che avete voialtri! Senza di essa non sareste niente! Orfani di chissà quale sperduto sistema…Invece di mostrare gratitudine per ciò che vi è stato dato, è così che ci ripagate?!”.

Canady non poté fare a meno di sbraitare contro il malcapitato per un altro po’, finendo per congedarlo solo dopo essersi assicurato che il suo numero di matricola venisse segnalato a chi di dovere. In fin dei conti lo stava facendo anche per il suo bene. Era tempo che non venissero più perdonate certe efferatezze. Un giorno potevi ritrovarti un assaltatore insubordinato che ti fissava con i suoi stessi occhi, dopo essersi distrattamente dimenticato il casco di ordinanza, e il giorno dopo potevi trovartene quattro, dieci, cento altri convinti di poter fare altrettanto.

Magari con la presunzione di sentirsi pure chiamare per nome, come alcuni di loro segretamente già facevano affibbiandosi quegli strani soprannomi che di tanto in tanto gli giungevano all’orecchio. No. Tutto ciò non era ammissibile. E Canady si ripromise, tornando nei suoi alloggi, che presto ne avrebbe discusso al Consiglio Supremo del Primo Ordine. Con questo pensiero, l’anziano generale, riacquistò un po’ di serenità d’animo, non senza ripensare, ancora una volta, al fatto che fare la guerra, piuttosto che gestire quell’intera macchina dagli ingranaggi così poco oleati, era sempre stato infinitamente più semplice.

............................................................

Dopo la lunga strigliata subita da parte del Generale, FN926 riuscì finalmente a sedersi nella propria cuccetta. Controllò l’ora sul proprio datapod e grugnì di disappunto. Avrebbe potuto riposare un paio d’ore prima che gli venisse affidato un nuovo turno di guardia. Non era molto, e la testa gli doleva ancora.

Il ronzio lasciato dallo scoppio della bomba, così come quello delle grida di Canady lo faceva sentire stordito. Il fischio nelle orecchie non sembrava volersene andare. FN926 sapeva però di essere fortunato a potersi ancora lamentare dei turni di lavoro eccessivamente lunghi e delle poche ore di sonno. Quel giorno in molti non avevano avuto la sua stessa fortuna e il suo compagno di stanza era solamente uno dei tanti che presto sarebbero stati rimpiazzati da nuovi soldati freschi del campo di addestramento. Cercando di concentrarsi solo sul proprio respiro FN296 tentò di impedirsi di ripensare agli orrori che si era appena lasciato alle spalle, mentre la stanchezza lo trascinava lentamente in uno stato di dormiveglia.

Le rivolte avevano iniziato a scoppiare un po’ ovunque, con o senza l’aiuto dei ribelli. Per loro fortuna, la maggior parte dei governi, soprattutto quelli dei sistemi più evoluti, avevano compreso fin da subito quanto fossero stati fortunati ad essersi finalmente liberati dalla piaga della Nuova Repubblica, la cui inerzia aveva garantito il collasso della galassia tutta. Alcuni però sembravano ostinarsi a rifiutare il nuovo ordine costituito.

Questo accadeva soprattutto in quei luoghi dove un potere centrale forte non vi era mai stato. I trafficanti di spezia tentavano di sobillare i malumori degli abitanti più poveri dell’orlo esterno, nel vano tentativo di mantenere il controllo sui propri loschi affari, mentre le menti più frivole tentavano ancora di diffondere l’illusione che la mancanza di regole, la loro tanto acclamata libertà, fosse possibile da preferire ad un sistema incentrato sulla sicurezza e l’efficienza. Essere parte di quel sistema era sempre stato motivo di orgoglio per FN926.

Tuttavia ora che ripensava a Finn e alle parole che gli aveva appena rivolto il Generale Canady, una parte di lui non poté fare a meno di pensare, che forse qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto quello c’era. Forse il suo ormai ex compagno di sventura aveva ragione sul fatto di riprendersi indietro un po’ dell’umanità che gli era stata tolta. Forse anche lui, avrebbe potuto essere più di un semplice numero… La stanchezza finì quindi col prendere il sopravvento sulla mente stanca di FN926 _. Chissà che un giorno..._


	8. Chapter 8

Come ogni sera, Rey si chinò per recuperare i libri dal nascondiglio in cui era solita riporli. La piccola scatola di metallo in cui erano chiusi gli antichi testi dei Jedi serviva più da riparo contro l’umidità che imperniava l’aria della nuova base ribelle che da reale rifugio contro chi avrebbe potuto portarglieli via. Prendendolo tra le mani, Rey si rese conto che il formicolio alle dita che usava tormentarla di tanto in tanto, era tornato a farsi sentire.

Per il momento in cui si rintanò nella propria cuccetta, anche un insopportabile dolore alla testa aveva iniziato a farsi sempre più intenso. Sbuffò sonoramente, abbandonandosi sul rigido materasso della sua cabina del Falcon. Ormai la ragazza aveva fatto l’abitudine a quella stranezza. Tuttavia, se all’inizio l’aveva attribuita al lavoro o alla stanchezza, col passare del tempo aveva finito per sviluppare l’idea che quello che sentiva fosse in realtà un’eco di ciò che capitava a qualcun altro, qualcuno legato a lei attraverso la forza… Gli indizi in tal senso erano numerosi.

Per quanto si sforzasse di dimenticare o di ripetersi di si era trattato solamente del frutto della propria immaginazione, Rey poteva ricordare ancora con chiarezza il fastidioso picchiettare delle braccia robotiche dei droidi medici sulla propria guancia. Quella era stata la prima volta la forza l’aveva connessa con Kylo Ren, la stessa in cui, colta di sorpresa, si era lasciata sopraffare dall’istinto, aveva afferrato il blaster e gli aveva sparato un colpo che non sarebbe mai andato a segno.

Rey rabbrividì al ricordo e socchiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi sulla propria respirazione invece di ripensare a quanto era avvenuto in seguito. Inutilmente...


End file.
